Moody Moony and the Chocolate Thief
by HogwartsPrincess89
Summary: When Lily's time of the month coincides with Remus' hilarity ensues. How will the moody werewolf react to his missing chocolate? Will Lily get away unscathed? Just for fun fic. Jily if you squint.


Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Harry Potter.

Lily Evans had a problem. It was that time of the month and she wasn't feeling great. She knew chocolate would make her feel better, and there was some just up the stairs. The problem, however, was that said chocolate was the property of Remus Lupin.

She groaned in agony. Remus' one rule was never eat his chocolate. But this was an emergency! And it wasn't like she was going to take all of it, just one bar. He'd never even miss it.

She summoned that fabled Gryffindor courage and crept up the stairs to the boys dormitory. She breathed a sigh of relief as she found it was empty. Or so she thought.

"Whatchya doing Lily-flower?" She turned, wand pointed at the sound of another voice. Sirius raised his hands in surrender.

"Woah! It's just me!" She removed her wand from her throat.

"Don't **do **that!"

He grinned. "Only guilty people startle, Evans."

"Yes well you would know all about guilty people." She retorted. He rolled his eyes.

"So what brings you to the boys dormitory on this fine day?"

"Remus told me I could borrow his runes textbook." She replied immediately, thinking fast. Sirius nodded and headed over to his bed to put on his shoes.

"He usually keeps them under his bed. I'm off to detention, don't snoop too much." She rolled her eyes and started to respond but he had already left the room.

"Accio Remus' chocolate." She muttered. A sizeable bag of chocolate flew out from under the bed. "Bingo." She took one bar off the top of the mountain of chocolate and returned it to its spot under the bed. She snuck quickly back down the stairs, prize in hand.

The chocolate was even better than she had imagined. It warmed her from the inside out and improved her mood considerably. Comfortable, she fell asleep on the couch. A few hours later she was awoken by a screech of fury. What Lily hadn't taken into account, was that it was Remus' time of the month too. This not only meant that his senses were hyper-aware, but that he was also much moodier than normal.

"LILY MARIE EVANS!" She was tangled in blankets and he was down the stairs before she could even make a run for it. He held up the bag of chocolate menacingly. "HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY CHOCOLATE! IT'S MY ONLY RULE!"

"Are you mental? Stealing Moony's chocolate during his time of the month?" James, Sirius, and Peter had come downstairs to see what was going on. James was looking at her with awe.

"You stole his chocolate?" Peter asked? He let out a low whistle when she nodded. "Good luck."

She pursed her lips. "It's hardly the end of the world." Remus snarled at her in response. She raised her eyebrow in response. "You better have a good reason!" The angry werewolf spat.

"I do. I am also on my time of the month and required magical chocolate to make me feel better. Surely you can understand that, it's why you use it. None of the other girls had any and I exhausted my Hogsmeade supply last month. When I saw that you had so much, I figured you wouldn't even miss it. How'd you know it was me anyways?"

"I smelled you." He murmured, much calmer than he had been previously.

"C'mon Remy, I am sorry you know. But drastic times call for drastic measures." He harrumphed.

"I'll buy you three bars next Hogsmeade weekend." She promised.

"I guess you had a good enough reason. You're allowed to take one bar each month if you run out. But Lily is the ONLY one other than me who is allowed to touch my chocolate." He glared at his friends, daring them to argue. They said nothing, and, satisfied, he turned on his heel and walked back up the stairs.

"I can't believe you stole his chocolate and lived." Sirius muttered grudgingly.

"I'm skilled." She responded nonchalantly. Sirius snorted.

"And yet, I did catch you in the act."

"Ah, but you didn't know you caught me in the act and therein lies my skill." And with a trounce of her shiny red hair, she disappeared into the girl's dorm.

"There she goes. The love of my life." James sighed, staring at the spot she had just vanished from.

Sirius cuffed him upside the head. "In your dreams, Prongs."

"Yeah. In my dreams."

Peter gave Sirius a look and dragged James up the stairs.

"Come on lover boy, lets go try not to antagonize the werewolf any further."

"I heard that!" Remus replied.

On the other side of the staircase, Lily smiled to herself. She had learned something today. When you steal chocolate from Remus Lupin, you better have a damn good excuse.


End file.
